At the End of the Road (Revisited)
by Atthenendwherenothingexists
Summary: Would you tell me… what a hero is? Is it someone who sacrifices everything? Is it someone works endlessly without stop? Tell me what is a hero?
1. Prologue

Hey guys... It's been a REALLY long time and I really don't know why. I guess I felt like my story wasn't really that good even though I got a few reviews telling me about how it was a interesting concept... Well anyway I decided to re-write it so here you go"

* * *

 _Squelch, Squelch, Squelch_

 **Is it someone who sacrifices everything?**

 _Whoosh_

 **Is it someone works endlessly without stop?**

 _Crack, Snap_

 **Tell me what is a hero?**

A lone figure… covered in black soot and dark blood. He trudged across the dead land, dead trees, skeletons, blood littered around the area. The ashen trees wiped and snapped as the furious wind blew across the land. This was were heroes died, where grim ruled, and where villains thrived. This was the grimm lands.

The figure trotted onward. Today it was foggy, odd enough as the grimm lands almost never had any sort of rain. But still he Never lost his pace, never out of step. Each foot making a imprint on the land below, the land threatening to pull the figure into its embrace with every passing step. Nevertheless the figure continued walking further and further into the distance. There was no hope here, no love or compassion. But the figure never stopped.

Up ahead just in the distance a clearing appeared. It was full of craters and graves each smudged and broken. The figure froze and took a knee. Slowly the fog lifted and revealed the figures appearance. The figure was cloaked, a red cloak it had grown darker over time and some areas were now akin to black. The cloak covered his face and body preventing the wind from tearing at his skin. It gave him warmth. Sometimes the cloak would flash up and show glimpses of shapes underneath the darkness. Weapons, a white saber as white as snow, two machine pistols green and pink, A sword white and blue metal with red around the edges. And a shield gold, white and red. The figure stood up walking from grave to grave kneeling at each in turn. He spent time at each grave, seemingly mumbling somethings to each before moving on. Grave to grave to grave. The wind picked up and the land shook. The figure stood up, and he stopped. Right in front of him, this was his main reason for coming here. A patch of graves counting seven in total. Time seemed to slow down as he started trotting toward the patch. The wind blew against hims, the trees reached out to stop him. He persisted, it seemed like it took millennia to get there. Memories flashed through the figure brain as he walked over. Figures rose over the graves. A girl covered with a white dress, A woman tall and strong with a yellow aura, A man thin but stern looking at him. A girl with a pink aura jumping up and down, A warrior still and peaceful waving, A cat girl sitting on a chair reading a book, And finally a woman taking a stand and looking through him.

The figure recalled his memories. The meeting, The deaths, The toll on everything. He remembered the first time he met them all. Haha they were all so naive back then weren't they?

The figure bit his lip each step harder than that last. Another image flashed in his mind, They were all messing around in class, the strong woman throwing paper airplanes, the thin man attempting to calm down the girl with the pink aura, the warrior laughing with the figure, the cat girl sitting in the back trying to read, and the woman taking a stand laughing along with the figure. The figure clenched his teeth, The wind blew harder forcing him to take a step back using his hands to block some of the debris coming in his direction. The figure's hands were covered in gauntlets, yellow that shined in the dark.

He took a few steps back before regaining his footing and continuing onward. One step, two steps, three. He trudged on.

A needle pierced his mind as another memory resurfaced. The figure shouted as he was launched away in a locker as the warrior fought against the fire throwing bitch. The figure later found out that she had died, burned away not even leaving ashes.

The figure was blown back as a tree branch broke off hitting him in the stomach. Luckily he guarded with his aura but it still hurt. Suddenly more memories surged from his mind as he regained his footing yet again.

The figure was limping away from battle, scarred and broken, He leaned and fell on a nearby wall, the main building broken and shattered, The same thing could be said about everything in the city. The figure just sat there shivering while burying his head into his body. Tears rolled down the figure cheek as he remembered their deaths. The girl in the white dress has just sacrificed herself, fighting away three enemies as the one with the image editing semblance sneaked behind her and stabbed her in the back. Her last words were looking back at her running team and shouting ""RUN, RUN AWAY, RU- AUGH" as the life left her eyes. And then it was the stern boy. The figure remembered his shouts as a grim knocked him into the wall that then collapsed on top of him. The girl with the pink aura was devastated as they ran away.

"The figures cloak finally blew away to reveal a face, Blond hair covered in mud and soot and a scarred face. Beautiful but the scars had ruined some of it. His eyes a dark blue that had lost so much and contained so much pain. It was too much all the memories surging into his head.

They had finally reached her castle. The main villain the god of darkness. They had lost the cat girl almost a year earlier. She finally broke down from the pressure and rejoined the white fang. They didn't know until they faced her in battle. She was turned into a killing machine. Losing her will and life and serving the blade. They had to kill her, there was no other choice. That was when they lost the pink aura girl. She had grown hard and serious as the stern boy died. She had loved him. And he had loved her. She had lost a part of her that could never be recovered. And she went down with the cat girl slamming her head in with her hammer while having the cat girls blade in her stomach. She had died in his arms telling him "Hey, Don't cry… i'm going to see the other in heaven. And… i'll *cough* be able to see him *cough* *cough* again..."

They were inside the castle. All her minions had died and wasted away. It was just him and the girl who took a stand. So this was the final battle. One that tore that last piece away from him. It was a long fight. Maybe a hour or so, their fight could only be described as tooth and nail. Both sides fighting and using as much as they could to win. Time and space itself warped around them as they fought to the bitter end. You could say they were equally matched both in strength, speed and intellect. So, the only this fight could end… would be a sacrifice. He was prepared, at exactly the right moment he would throw himself in and deliver the final blow at the cost of his life. But he wasn't the only one thinking of such a thing. The girl had been thinking that since they started this fight, and because of slowness he wasn't able to execute his plan before she did. He remembered the exact moment as the evil god sliced through her chest. Her smile and nod before he thrust his blade through the two of them. He didn't remember how long he cried afterwards.

Slowly he withdrew his hands and walked the the rest of the distance to the graves. After he reached them he sat down to take a break. A few minutes passed as the wind settled down and the trees grew silent. He reached around his back and grabbed a pack. He quickly started unbuckling the straps that held the pack closed. He fumbled a bit causing some of the contents to spill out but quickly grabbed them. Quickly but carefully he got up and went to the first grave. It had a picture of a snowflake embedded into the cold marble. He placed down a canister of fire dust at the feet of the grave "You know I never really got to say sorry… So i'm putting this" he said pointing at the fire dust "to melt your heart just a tiny bit" He put on a strained and small smile as he got up. He moved on to the next grave, it was the stern boys grave, he placed down a bow and arrow as well as a frying pan "I just got his bow. It's not the greatest but it was the best one I could find. Also did you know that they just came up with another specialized frying pan? It automatically makes food with space dust and fire dust". Next came the strong girl, She loved to mess with her hair didn't she? He put the hair conditioner and hair brush "Well I found the brand that you always used… its really expensive i'll tell you that!" He made a small laugh before whispering "But it was worth it" before moving on. He took out a pack of pancakes and opened the container setting up two plates one before him and one before the grave. He split them and ate some before putting the rest of his on top of the plate in front of the grave. The girl with the pink aura always loved pancakes didn't she? He moved on too one of the more broken down graves. It had shattered in some places and cracked in others. He laid down a can of tuna and a book labeled "Ninjas of love". "Hey" He said "They finished the book series here you go." man that cat girl was always reading these. He froze before moving on saying "I forgive you" before walking to the second to last grave he placed down a emblem and a letter. "I never got to give this to you… but I just wanted to get this off my chest. In that letter is the remains of my feeling and my hopes. I hope you're all doing well in heaven.". Finally he moved to the last grave. He took out the final thing in the sack and dropped it on top of the grave. It was a single rose, bright red and flashing. He waited there for a moment before tears started appearing in his eyes. "I haven't cried in such a long time." He started breaking down more "you know I wondered all the time if I could have changed our fate if I had just moved a few second faster" He slammed the floor with his fist causing it to shake as the shouted "why did you do it for me?! I was prepared to sacrifice myself in order to have you live!" He grabbed the grave "you still had family you had hope! Every Time I saw you you gave me a reason to live! So WHY WHY?!" He broke down and just started crying. He grabbed a dagger and put it to his chest as he cried. "Maybe I should just die here… it would be easier". He raised the dagger and thrust down. Only for it to be stopped. He opened his eyes and saw all his friend phantoms grabbing his arms and pulling it away from his chest. More tears filled his chest as the smiled and started fading away yet again. He made a few wild grabs as them but his arms and body only went through them as they fully faded again. He sat there thinking for a tiny bit more.

Finally he got up and looked toward the sky. Slowly some of the clouds opened up to reveal some sun that shines down toward the graves illuminating them and their surroundings. He got up and slowly turned around. "I'll never forget you guys." As he slowly started walking into the distance. You could see the souls leave the grave and float up to the heavens. "I'll never forget you guys… blake" A flash of a girl with black hair and cat ears, "Weiss" A flash of a girl with a white dress and haughty attitude, "Yang" A flash of a tall girl laughing, "Nora" A flash of a girl wielding a massive hammer, "Ren" A flash of a calm boy with a bow, "Pyrrha" A flash of a girl doing spartan armor, sword and shield. "Ruby" a girl standing on a cliff smiling with a scythe across her back. "See you guys later" as he finally disappeared into the distance…

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed please leave a review and follow if you want to see more!/span/span/p


	2. Prologue: Never Lost, Never Forgotten

Prologue: Never Lost, Never Forgotten

 _Chirp Chirp Chirp, Rustle rustle, Tweet… tweet._

 _ **CRASH**_

A girl around the age of 15 with bright red hair crashed through the foliage above. Carrying a dark brown creature that was currently furiously trying to escape.

"Hey! Stop moving! I already have you in my grasp!

... huh what's that sound?"

 **RUBBYYYYYYYYYY**

 _ **CRASH**_

"AHH! Oh wait dammit Yang!"

The tiny creature that was caught in the girls hands saw the opportunity and quickly jumped out of her hands and escaped into the deep shrubbery just in front of the girls.

"Owww Rubyyyy why do you always chase after everything? It always ends up like this. We should go back mom and dad are probably waiting for us back at the camp… Ruby?"

The girl called yang reached over to grab her sisters shoulder before feeling a aura of danger emitting from the young girl.

Ruby turned around and the next thing everybody knew the entire forest was shaking with screams.

"AHHHH Ruby STop sToP I canT taKe it! It's ticklish shtoooop"

Yang was rolling on the floor as the girl in read was taking her righteous fury out on the poor younger girl.

"You DESERVE this I WAS SOOO CLOSE. I had it in my hands, then you come crashing in and I get distracted... You should be grateful this isn't even close to what I had almost done."

When they two girls finally got up you could finally see distinct features apparent in each of them.

Ruby measuring as 5ft 8 had flowing red hair that almost reached down to her knees as well as dazzling whitish silver eyes. She had also developed well… in other areas (to say the least). Meanwhile Yang was a shorter 5ft 1in while she didn't have the same points as her sister that wasn't to say that she wasn't beautiful. Shorter yellow/gold hair with tints of silvery gray showing in some area. Hey eyes held a compassion and a goal. While her sister had other points… she sadly hadn't been as well gifted in those areas… In other words. These two sisters were the exact opposite of each other.

"Ruby, seriously though we should return back to camp. Dad and mom sent me out specifically to look for you."

Yang looked up at her sister as Ruby stood up and untangled the pieces of leaf and wood that got trapped in her hair.

"Yeh I got it sis. Man mom and dad are so picky sometimes. They know I can handle myself."

Yang quickly moved and brushed herself off as she moved to help her sister untangle her hair

"Ruby they know that you're proud that you got into the new beacon academy… and their proud of you. But they still worry for both of us. It's only been a few months since they finally passed the Faunus recognition bill… if you get hurt before going there and you happen to stumble into one of the remaining white fang sections then you might not make it out."

Ruby pushed her sisters hands away then grabbed them into her own hands.

"Sis don't worry! It's fine most of the white fang was converted back or are leaving the city. By the time Beacon finally opens up the old white fang will be gone! Let's just go back to camp!"

Yang sighed as her sister started running in the direction of their parents shouts.

A girl around the age of 15 was travelling across the city. Most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and anybody else her age… if it wasn't the fact that she was wearing a pure white cloak… it was slightly humorous to see that the cloak was doing the exact opposite of it's one purpose.

The girl quickly moved into one of the nearby stores. A quick glance through the window revealed it to be a book shop. Although, more messier and unorganized that many others. A few books strewn across the ground. Some shelves full other empty.

As she slid into the store she stood there and took a deep breath. It had been her first visit in months. She closed the door and quickly shuffled to one of the tables. Taking off her hood revealed her face. Hair that was white with streaks of black mixed in. A thin face and skin that was white as snow. There were no dimples or acne across her face. Just like a fresh carpet of snow. Her eyes pierced through you a unkeen shade of pure black. Her face was a mix of opposites. If the god of fire and the goddess of snow had a child. This would be her.

The child placed some of her belongings down and shuffled to the nearest bookshelf. As the girl scanned through the books you could hear occasional muttering "No, No, Already read… Nah." Until finally "Ooo never seen this one before!" The girl grabbed the book and hurriedly ran back to her table. She carefully opening the book using her middle and pointer finger to lift the cover off the book. Taking a deep breath the girl arched her back as the smell wavered into her nose. She came back with a deep sigh, pausing a moment before reading the summary. If you listened close enough you could hear her whispering. "A prince? Hmmm ohh I see. Wow okay." After a few minutes she lifted the book and with her face stuffed into the first few pages she walked to the register.

A lone man was waiting there backed turned to some shelves as she walked up to the counter. Hurriedly and messily she shoved some money across the counter. The man sighed as he turned around and counted the money. They right amount again the man thought as he put in the order in his catalog. He gathered the change and waited for the girl to notice. Of course she wouldn't if he never spoke up.

"Hey Weiss?"

The girl immediately perked up, looking for the person who said her name. Before turning bright red as she pocketed the spare change that was resting on the counter.

The man paused for a moment before finally sighing and speaking

"You know Weiss? You're bound to get in trouble one day if you never take your face out of your book? No offense or anything but your habit can get you in a lot of trouble."

"I-I know… the girl stuttered as her face reached peak brightness."

The man looked at the girl before smiling and saying with a more fond tone

"You know I really appreciate your patronage and all but I really worry for you… Beacon isn't going to be a very easy place."

The girl looked at her feet before looking up and smiling

"It's good to know that you care Tucker, but i'll be fine. I've trained for this"

The two smiled at each other before the girl finally turned away and left the shop.

"Damn lady you can really take a beating can't you?"

The girl stood with one foot mounted on the ladies stomach. She twisted her foot a little bit and listened as the lady moaned slightly.

The girl looked up and around before flipping the lady over and looking for a wallet. It was hard finding something in all that junk. The girl didn't understand why other women desired all these products. Lipstick, eye highlight, powder.

Finally, jackpot. The girl reached down and grabbed the wallet from under the mirror. It had a few hundred lien, that would be enough for a day or two of food. As the girl searched the purse some more the lady groaned slightly. The girl too busy looking through the wallet never notices the disturbances under her feet. The lady slowly opens her eyes moaning slightly as she recovers her conscience. Slowly but surely the woman got to her feet.

"What the hell…?" she murmured to herself as she tried to remember what she was doing a few minutes ago. Looking up she spotted the girl, on the ground rummaging through her purse. Suddenly she remembered what had happened and stood up in a hurry.

"YOU!"

The girl turned around hands stuffed with some extra jewelry.

"YOU RAT!"

The woman quickly ran over to the girl eager to grab the thief and reclaim her stolen property. However, the girl had a different plan in mind.

With quick moves and concise actions the girl jumped over the female. She then proceeded to shove the womans face into the floor as she used her head as a post.

The girl was surprised it wasn't everyday when somebody woke up from her ambush. Perhaps she had made a mistake somewhere? Well whatever happened it didn't matter anymore, she had gotten her food for the next days and as well as some luxuries.

The girl quickly ran from the screams of the woman behind her. After travelling through a few alleys and chimneys she finally reached her home, a tent. She moved the flaps past herself, they brushed back causing a slight current inside the tent. Taking off her shoes the started marching toward her bed. The soft pitter patter of footsteps was silenced as a loud foosh was heard from the bed. She quickly laid out her trinkets.

"Nice, a diamond! Ooo look at that. Gold? Nah pyrite."

She went over her loot yet again, hoping for that her eye would catch on something special.

Suddenly, out of nowhere her eyes refused to move, they were fixed on one object. A stamped envelope? Heavy, ohhhh a heavy envelope. Curiosity and interest filled her as she carefully removed the seal. With some hopefulness in her eyes she saw what could possible be inside. A wad of lien, gold, maybe even a check! She slowly took a slip out of the envelope, eyes widening as rest came out.

"Huh? What's this?"

Suddenly without warning _**BOOM**_ a bunch of confetti popped out of the letter!

"AHHH"

The girl quickly ran back as the letter formed a hologram.

The hologram appeared as a grown man with white hair and crooked glasses. He had a slight smile on his face and his eyes held excitement.

"Hello contestant 4561! We are here to announce your acceptance to the new beacon academy! … There will be two main sessions through your years inside our newly renovated academy! We have more information on this topic on our mobile website which can be accessed by scanning the QR code righhhht here."

As the man slowly materialized a qr code in his hand holding it forward for the recipient to scan. After a short pause the man redrew the code and began to speak.

"Right now our academy is in desperate need of new students. We would like for you to join us. However as you know during the trial we have kept the participants names anonymous and we would like for you to tell us your personal information if you decide to accept the invitation. Also as a friendly reminder you can scan the QR code here."

The man holds up a Qr code in his hand

"And you have 6 days to respond to this message."

The man paused for a moment before taking his hand and rubbing his chin

"Now, onto the fun stuff."

A bright smile appears on his face as he projects a image in the front

"This is our new campus"

A photo appears facing upwards before tilting toward the floor and panning across the academy.

It reveals large open grounds and massive towers. Swimming pools and recreation centers. Massive banquet halls and classrooms. And a large training area that could fit hundreds if not thousands of people.

The girl becomes lost as she viewed the images. She had never lived in such a place before. Where, you could eat everyday, play around and actually be safe.

The man then suddenly swiped his hand across the image and it disappeared from the screen

"This could all be yours to experience. But only if you accept the invitation. Just a friendly reminder"

The man smiles then slowly dissipated like a snowpile in the wind from the hologram, leaving only the QR code hanging in the middle.

The room suddenly seemed infinitely more quiet not a single sound was heard except for the occasional honk of a car of the barking of cats and dogs form the city.

The girl just sat there. Thinking and taking a moment to comprehend what had just been offered.

Sure she could decline. That was safe in its own way. It was a academy for hunters after all. She might even have to risk her life in the field one day… Buttttt on the other hand she could finally live a life! One with friends, people who you could trust and even more she could actually eat everyday! All for the small chance that something dangerous _might_ happen?

It was too good a offer. Tooooo good. If she had learned anything from the past years of her life it was never trust anything. Especially if is involved a glowing man that taunted her.

But this would be something to dwell on for the next few days…

The girl got up quickly moving to her closet.

Taking the knobs, she pulled open the doors revealing a old set of clothes… Yes, these would suffice

A man walked down a dirt road. His robes caked in mud. He dragged his feet slowly through the town absorbing the gaze of passerbyers. It was only a few months until it was time for the new schools year.

He paused turning right and walking into a bar. His presence disturbed the silence and warranted a few gazes from the few customers who weren't drunk or asleep on the tables. The man sat down, his robes brushing against the table legs. He opened a menu and not long after a waiter rushed over to take his order.

"Hello sir, welcome to the tabernacle. Have you decided on a drink or meal? And just mentioning we have a ongoing deal buy 2 travelers packs and we throw in a drink free of charge"

The man paused before opening his hands and pointing to a few things on the menu

"Oookay would that be the oat cereal and the cha cha tea?"

The man nodded causing his clothes to rustle as the waiter hurried into the kitchen.

He relaxed leaning into the back of the chair. Before taking out a map and laying it down on the table.

Multiple locations were marked in red each with a different symbol.

A Bow, A staff, A sword, And a shield.

He was close. Very close

He hurriedly rolled up the map again stowing it into the sack on his back.

A few more months… and he would be finished.

The waiter hurried out carrying the cereal and the tea.

"Here's you order… sir?"

The waiter looked around seeing nobody in the residence and instead noticed a pile of lien where the man was sitting.

"Professor Ozpin!"

A lady stumbled forward as she carried a large mount of papers and files in her hands. Teetering precariously to either side she walked forward.

"Professor Ozpin!"

She screamed again as she dumped the large mount onto a desk.

"Hello? Oh come on."

She waved her hand in front of the man's face. Slowly moving closer until finally. She sighed and slapped him

"HUH?!"

The man quickly springed up as a red welp started appearing on his face.

"owwww… G-Glinda?"

He quickly sprang up even further as he saw the face of his oppressor.

"Me oppressor? You should watch yourself Oscar Ozpin!"

Ozpin sheepishly moved forward and stretched before replying to the apparent threat.

"Umm what seems to be the problem glinda?"

He slowly replies as his eyes move down to the stack of papers

"Uhhh-"

"I don't want to hear a word Ozpin..."

Ozpin gulped realizing what happened

"Listen I can expla-"

"10,000 students ozpin… TEN THOUSAND! We haven't even gotten through half of them! Listen we only have a few months left at his rate we won't finish until the end of the school year!"

Glinda grabs her hair almost pulling it off her head

"I have done ALL the work here! It's time you take some responsibility."

A shadow looms over Ozpin as he starts backing into his chair and sweating profusely.

"D-Don't worry… I got this?"

"Sigh" the woman rubs her head

"Ozpin listen we need to make this work. It's been 400 years… so much hope is built up on this project. We need to finish this."

Glinda looks past the pile into Ozpin's eyes we can't have a repeat of the incident so long ago.

Suddenly the cheerful Ozypin avoids the gaze of Glynda shadows forming on his face.

"Yeah… you're right"

Glynda moves walking out of the room and down the stairs into the dining halls.

Ozpin looks up sighing before turning to the pages eyes of exhaustion already forming onto his face.

"Well… here we go"

 **Authors note….:**

 **Welp… What can I really say. Schools is busy and rwby isn't going that path that I expected… man I really hope that they can go back and make a remake or something along those lines. Anyway yeh I don't have any exuses besides schools so see you next time? (maybe?)**


End file.
